Forbidden lovers
by CrystallizedYouth
Summary: Yup, Light and L as lovers. Before Light remembers he's Kira Rated M for later chapters of course.


Forbidden Lovers

** Part 1: Am I Kira?**

(Light's POV)

You'd think that being one of the top two students at Uh-Oh College, having a model as a girlfriend, and working with the world's greatest detective _L_ on the Japanese Task Force would be amazing. But not when you're being accused of being Kira, the world's most feared serial killer…

"Hello Yagami-kun." Said a calm, cute voice from behind me. "Oh, hello Ryuzzaki. Um what are you doing at school?" I asked him confused.

_ What's with this guy? He never shows up for his classes, matter of fact not even for school. But now, showing up out of nowhere. _

"Hm…oh. Well you did say you wished we could spend more time at school together. But that does raise my suspicions of you being Kira by 0.05%." stating that with what had to be the world's calmest voice.

_ How can he keep thinking I'm KIRA! I mean we've been working together for three months. Surely by now he would know I'm not Kira!_

"Ryuzzaki I'm not Kira! Please believe me!" I pleaded him but it didn't fault him one bit.

Since we started working together three months ago, I began to grow a crush on him. But I knew a guy like him, a great detective, would never love a guy like me, an accused killer. Plus I don't even know if he's gay or not.

"Yagami-kun?"

I snapped out of the trance I was in.

"Huh…oh! Yes Ryuzzaki?" I asked with a quivering voice.

"Half of me wants to believe that you're not Kira," he glanced away from me for a little, then back. "But the other half of me isn't quite sure if your him or not." I wanted to cry. But I had to hold back the tears that where burning inside me from escaping. The only person I really ever had feelings for saying that he believes I'm a murderer. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I'm dating Misa Amone. I don't even like her; I like the world's greatest detective _L. _

"Yagami-kun? Are you all right?" asked the calm, sweet voice.

"I'm fine." Is all I said as I walked away, teary eyed from what that panda-eyed man had just said. I would have been fine if I hadn't thought so hard about what he said, if I hadn't re-played what he said in my head so many times.

I decided I'd go for a walk before heading to HQ, well I ran most of the way so I could burn off some of my anger. I must have walked for two hours or so before I realized it: I was lost. I had no idea where I was. I was fine…at first. I started to walk back the way I came from. Then I wandered upon a street I knew I didn't pass on my way here. That's when I started to get worried.

*Ring ring* *Ring ring*

"Hello?" I said as calmly as I could, even though on the inside I was terrified.

"Light! Where are you! I'm sooo worried! You just disappeared! Please come home! Ryuzzaki is wondering where y-"

"MISA!"

"Huh?" said the world's most annoying girl.

"_Huh_, hell pay attention. I'm lost I don't know where I am. Tell Matsuda to come and get me. I'm at some street called _Midnight Frost Lane_…Misa? Right that down, M-I-D-N-I-G-H-T F-R-O-S-T lane. You got that?" I was so annoyed by that little twerp. I couldn't keep myself from sounding like a jackass.

"Ok. I got it. Jeez what's with you Mr. Pissy Pants?" She had to say that with the most girly voice possible.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Good bye Misa."

"Good bye my lo-"

*Click*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_One hour later_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think Misa told Matsuda to get me. Damn. It's getting dark out. In the distance I saw head lights. The car pulled up next to me. To my surprise it was Ryuzzaki's car (well limo to be exact). Watari was driving as usual. Someone opened the door. Before I knew it, I was tackled into a hug. First I thought it was Misa. Then I realized this person was much too large to be Misa. Then I figured out who it was…it was Ryuzzaki who was hugging me! In utter shock I pulled away.

"Light! Why did you run away?" his voice was strange. It wasn't calm like his usual tone; it was more of a scared, worried kind.

"Uh…Ryuzzaki…I…I didn't run away. I…went for a walk and got lost. That's all." I couldn't help but stutter. I was shocked. First by him hugging me then by how he sounded worried for me.

"Don't lie Light. You ran away. Do you even know where you are?"

"…uh…no."

"You're 21 miles outside of Tokyo. Plus add the other 10 miles it is from our school to the out skirts of Tokyo. You're telling me that you ran 31 miles away from the college and HQ for absolutely no reason."

Ryuzzaki sounded mad. I didn't want him to be mad at me. It made me sad. Really sad.

"Oh…I'm sor-"was all I could say before the tears came pouring out of my eyes. I fell to my knees. I couldn't help it. The thought of Ryuzzaki being mad at me was too much to handle. Ryuzzaki seemed surprised. But he just put his hand on my back.

"It's ok Light. I'm just glad you're safe and you didn't get hurt." Hearing him, the man I long to be with, say that made me cry even more.

"Come on, get in the car." He told me in a hushed tone. I listened to him. Inside the car it finally dawned on me: I was exhausted from my long, long run. I felt dizzy. Ryuzzaki pulled me close to him. Just sitting so close to him made me happy. But him putting his arm around me made me feel so warm inside. It gave me "butterflies". I laid my head on his shoulder, his arm still raped around me waist. Before I fell asleep, I heard Ryuzzaki whisper,

"You have no idea how scared I was, don't ever do that again light."

When I finally woke, I was at Head Quarters. I was lying down on the couch that we have at HQ. Ryuzzaki was sitting in his awkward, adorable way.

"Ah, Yagami-kun you're a-"before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Matsuda.

"Light! You're all right! We were all so worried! You shouldn't do that!"

_Jeez Matsuda, could you sound anymore like Misa. _

"I'm fine."

Why hasn't Ryuzzaki said anything? Is he mad at me? Does he even care about me anymore?

"As I was saying before Matsuda rudely interrupted me. So how are you feeling Yagami-kun?"Asked Ryuzzaki sitting beside me. His knees pulled up to his chest, and sitting on his feet. By now everyone else has left the room.

"Ry-Ryuzzaki. Thank you for fi-finding me." Stuttering again. Why is it that around him I can't help but stutter?

"It's all right Yagami-kun. I'm glad you're awake. Now we can discuss the Kira case."

Wait last night didn't Ryuzzaki call me _Light. _Yes, yes he did! He called me light…

"Ryuzzaki? Last night, you called me light. You never call me by my first name. Why did you call me light?"I asked him shyly. Hoping something good would happen.

"Hmm. I wonder why I did call you _Light_. Mostly because I…I was worried." Worried? Ryuzzaki was worried…over me!

"Worried that I would never see you again. I thought you got hurt. I'm sorry." The way he said that, it made me want to cry. And I did. I'm such a cry baby. But for some strange reason Ryuzzaki put his hand on my face and said in the kindest and sweetest voice, "You're so cute when you cry, light." I looked up in shock. My vision blurry from tears. I could see that Ryuzzaki was grinning.

_Is he acting_ _like this because where alone? Is he just toying with my emotions? _

"Ryuzzaki…I…I. Never mind." I couldn't tell him I liked him. That I wanted to be with him. That I wanted him to hold me, to love me. Then he said, "I know you like me Light. I'm the world's greatest detective. It was obvious to me. And to tell you the truth…I…I like you to. I like you a lot. I have ever since we started working together." I didn't even think, I just lunged at him and hugged him. I cried into his chest and he just held me there for what felt like an eternity, I didn't want it to ever end. Finally I lifted my head. Before I could speak Ryuzzaki grabbed my shoulders and softly pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, hoping this moment would never stop. Then Ryuzzaki pulled away. I was sad about the loss of contact. But five seconds later he smashed his lips to mine. Ryuzzaki nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and moaned slightly as I felt Ryuzzaki's tongue move into my mouth and lick my teeth and tongue. Ryuzzaki smirked as he heard me moan and licked the inside of my mouth more. To me Ryuzzaki tasted like sugar, as I have figured as much. Ryuzzaki started to play with my tongue as we both fought for dominance but in the end Ryuzzaki won. He took a step forward causing me to lose my footing and fall on my back with him on to of me. Ryuzzaki smirked. I panted some as I breathed and looked at Ryuzzaki.

"So you do like me." Ryuzzaki said smirking as he licked my face and I blushed even more.

"Y-yes." I said and I saw Ryuzzaki go down and he licked my neck and I moaned. Ryuzzaki licked and sucked on my neck. Smirking as he heard me moan more and he took one of his hands and put it under my shirt and started to bring it and my shirt up. Ryuzzaki took off my shirt and licked lower taking one of my nipples into his mouth and licking and nibbling on it.

"Light! Light where are you?" yelled that same annoying, high pitched, girly voice. Quickly Ryuzzaki and I got up and I put on my shirt. Then as if on cue, Misa came running in.

"Ooh ooh Light! I missed you sooo much!"

"Not right now Misa. Ryuzzaki and I were discussing the Kira case." I said in a tone trying to imply that I didn't want to talk to her.

"Oh…Ok. I'll go make Matsuda take me shopping then. Bye my love." Misa said as she ran out of the room. Great, she's gone. Now I can talk to Ryuzzaki. When I turned around I saw Ryuzzaki sitting on the ground, head in between his knees. I…I think he's crying.

"RYUZZAKI! Are…are you al-alright? Wh-what happened?" I asked in a quivering, terrified voice.

"Light, I…I don't know if I can trust you. But I want to, I really do. I'm scared, I'm scared that if I put my trust in you, y-you might turn around and betray me, you might be Kira." He was stuttering, and the tears kept pouring from his eyes. He really was scared, terrified actually!

_Why is he saying this? I love him. I want him to trust me. I need him to be mine._

"Ryuzzaki, please don't say that. You can trust me. I'm not Kira. I'm really not. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. Please stop crying. I'll do anything to make you stop crying. To make you happy." I was on the verge of tears. Then he looked up. He hugged me and I hugged back. Ryuzzaki whispered in my ear, "I'll be yours Light and you'll be mine. But please don't betray me." I hugged him even tighter and said, "I'll never betray you."

"Thank you Light-kun." Said the-my fragile detective. I wiped the tears from his face, and then lightly kissed his lips. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We sat together, me holding him in my arms. We talked about if we should tell the other members of the task force that we were together or not and how this will work out.

Every day Ryuzzaki and I would hang out together at school. Then we'd go to HQ to work on the Kira case. Ryuzzaki still suspects I'm Kira but I'm fine with it now. I know I'm not him and that's all that matters. After that I'll go to Ryuzzaki's hotel that he's staying at and we'll have a little fun. We've been doing this for the past three weeks now.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello, this is Ryuzzaki," I wonder who called him. "Hmm. Yes I see. We'll be right there." With that said Ryuzzaki and I went to his car.

"Who was that?" I asked hugging my lover.

"It was your father. He says they found Kira." Ryuzzaki said calmly with his arms around my waist.

"That's great!" I yelled with excitement. When we got to where my father and the others where we got into the helicopter that was waiting for us. We finally cornered him. My father and the others got him out of his car.

"How do you kill people?" asked my father.

"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy. But there's a note book in my brief case. All I have to do is write the name of the person I want dead in it while thinking of his or her face." He said, he couldn't see since they put a blind fold on him.

"Ogy got this note book he's talking about." My father demanded.

"Yes sir." Ogy replied. "I've got it-AHHHH! What is that thing!" Ogy yelled staring into abyss.

"What are you talking about?" my father asked "Let me see that thing." After that my father was on the floor shocked by the giant white creature in front of him.

"Mr. Yagami, bring the note book over to me." Ryuzzaki demanded calmly. My father got up and handed the note book to Ryuzzaki.

"So …Gods of Death do exist." Ryuzzaki stated, holding the note book the way he holds everything, like it was infested with germs.

"Here let me see that." I told him reaching out to Ryuzzaki. I grabbed the book from my lover, then the minute I touched the note book all these terrifying memories came back into my mind.

_Th-this can't be. I'm…I'm the r-real Kira?_


End file.
